


Des Roses et des Lys

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mutilation, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis, blessé par l'attitude d'Arthur jusque dans sa chair, se fait tatouer la peau pour surmonter sa peine et la vue de ses cicatrices de la guerre de cent ans. Seulement, les siècles passent... Et une proposition d'Arthur réveille ses vieilles blessures. Thème : Tatouage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des Roses et des Lys

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Tatouages (Kink=cliché sexuel) pour la communauté LJ : bingo_fr
> 
> Petites notes de compréhension : 
> 
> La rose des Tudor est l’un des emblèmes nationaux d’Angleterre. C’est une rose rouge au cœur blanc réunissant la rose rouge des Lancastre et la rose blanche des York. Les deux maisons s’étaient battues pour la couronne anglaise lors de la guerre des deux roses de 1455 à 1487. La rose des Tudor est un symbole de paix entre les deux maisons.
> 
> Le lys blanc est l’emblème royal de la France. Il n’est en rien Républicain. 
> 
> Les deux fleurs se trouvent sous forme simplifiée dans les armoiries.
> 
> Hétalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

 

**_ Peu de temps après 1487 :  _ **

 

« Je ne comprends pas ta démarche », signifia Alba, tout en faisant passer son mécontentement dans sa voix.

Une heure auparavant, Ecosse se prélassait encore dans son fauteuil, avec sa pipe préférée, à côté de son feu de cheminée. Son interlocuteur avait fait brusquement irruption dans son havre de paix pour le submerger de paroles insensées. Il n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à écouter les états d’âme de son ami émotionné. Seulement un confident se devait toujours d’être là en ce genre de passe difficile, Ecosse aurait préféré ne pas en savoir autant, tout de même, sur France.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si difficile à saisir ? C’est mon souhait ! Et j’ai totalement confiance en toi pour faire du bon travail. J’offre mon magnifique corps à ton art délicat, n’y a-t-il pas plus beau compliment ?, argumenta Francis.

-          Pour me faire ta requête, il faut effectivement que tu aies vraiment confiance en moi.

-          N’y a-t-il pas plus beau gage d’amitié entre nos deux peuples ? Ah ! Si je pouvais me laisser aller ainsi dans les bras d’autres nations sans craintes… »

Dépité, Francis soupira bruyamment.

Un tic crispa le bord de la bouche d’Alba. Une soudaine compréhension de la situation venait de le frapper. Il avait l’impression d’avoir soulevé un rideau interdit dissimulant une partie obscure de la psyché de son ami. Un sentiment puissant et refoulé et d’assez dangereux pour lui péter à la gueule un de ces jours, s’il acceptait de rendre ce « service » à son allié actuel.

Francis détourna les yeux, signe d’une quelconque gêne sans raison apparente pour lui-même, avant de revenir à son interlocuteur. Il ne devait pas se rendre compte à quel point son envie du moment en révélait bien trop sur lui.

« C’est un immense honneur que je t’accorde, rajouta la nation française.

-          Tu seras marqué pour toujours, ce sera indélébile. Je ne pense pas que tu sois ; comment dire ; à jamais d’accord avec ton désir d’aujourd’hui.

-          Voyons, si je me suis adressé à toi, c’est parce que je sais que, grâce à ta magie, ce tatouage ne sera visible que si je le décide », exposa-t-il en serrant les poings.

Il y avait un petit peu de jugeote dans cette tête brûlée finalement. À quoi bon faire un tatouage pour le cacher au final ? Très simple. On accordait ainsi celui-ci qu’aux regards appropriés ou privilégiés.

« Et à quelles occasions le dévoileras-tu ?

-          Oh, ça ! J’en fais mon affaire. Il faut que je recouvre ces vilaines cicatrices pour mes conquêtes. Ce bâtard m’a salement amoché ! Il m’énerve ! Je suis très en colère contre lui. Plus que jamais ! »

Alba put apercevoir le goût amer de la déception dans les traits fins du visage Francis, ce qui le confortait dans ses suppositions. Il fronça ses sourcils, sans prêter vraiment attention aux différentes insultes proférées par Francis qui s’énervait tout seul en se tirant les cheveux. Le français aurait tapé sauvagement des pieds contre le parquet qu’il n’en aurait pas été étonné.

« Francis, je ne suis pas là pour t’entendre te plaindre de mon petit frère. Tes conquêtes sont beaucoup trop bavardes sur tes exploits. Elles n’auront de cesse de parler du chef d’œuvre sur ton flanc.

-          C’est pour mon plaisir personnel. J’en ai les avantages sans en avoir les inconvénients.

-          En fait, ton idée est totalement narcissique.

-          Je veux effacer ces marques, cria Francis en lissant sa peau à travers sa tunique pour essayer de les chasser. Je ne veux pas être jugé par toi sur ce qui me plaît ou non ! »

Francis frisait l’hystérie. Alba devait le faire se sentir mieux par tous les moyens en sa possession. Il ne voulait pas gérer une nation puissante et incontrôlable, bien qu’il fût ravi que Francis retournerait toute sa rage et toute sa peine sur son "cher" petit frère, Alba faisait passer le bien-être de son ami avant tout calcul politique.

« Excuse-moi Francis, je ne voulais pas être blessant. Je voulais juste m’assurer que c’était vraiment ce que tu voulais… En toute honnêteté, je pense que ce tatouage te rappellera plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons. De plus, si tu le gardes seulement pour toi, ce pourrait t’être néfaste … Francis, tu peux attendre que tes cicatrices se referment d’elle-même…

-          Non, je ne peux pas. Elles ne se refermeront jamais. Ça fait un moment que je les traîne. Je ne les supporte plus. »

Alba hésita un moment, avant d’oser lui demander le plus important.

« Est-ce que c’est Arthur qui t’a fait ça ? Je veux dire, par sa main, directement. Dans ce cas, je pourrais comprendre que tu en sois marqué. »

Alba avait failli dire traumatisé, mais il s’était retenu. Il avait eu peur que Francis se mette à parler de Jeanne d’Arc. Il en aurait eu pour des heures. Heureusement, France était focalisé sur lui-même.

« Non, Arthur n’est pas à ce point cruel. Ce sont ses attaques répétées chez moi, sur mon territoire durant la guerre de cent ans. Ça a laissé des traces dans mon âme, dans mon corps, dans mon cœur. »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec un trémolo dans la voix comme s’il s’agissait d’une plaisanterie. Seulement, c’était loin d’être le cas. Alba voulut glisser un petit sous-entendu sur l’attachement de Francis pour Arthur, mais il s’arrêta net en remarquant que celui-ci enlevait sa tunique bleu roi. Son flanc griffé de cicatrices caractéristiques fut découvert à ses yeux étonnés. Elles s’allongeaient en discontinuité sur la courbe de ses formes masculines, comme s’il s’était pris le côté droit dans un roncier duquel il aurait eu du mal à s’extraire… D’où son penchant pour des roses rouges au cœur blanc… Symboles de son ennemi le plus redoutable.

« Je ne t’avais pas vu torse nu depuis un moment. »

Évidemment, Francis, si narcissique, voulait dissimuler à tous sa peau malmenée. Si Alba dessinait à l’aide de la magie le motif choisi sur les marques douloureuses, elles disparaîtraient tout simplement pour tous. Le tatouage ne serait alors visible que pour les personnes choisis avec soin par Francis.

« Les lys sont plus doux que les roses », lança Alba pour dissuader Francis dans son choix floral.

Ecosse voulait l’exhorter à choisir son propre emblème et non celui de son tourmenteur. Ce serait plus sain pour lui. Il pourrait ainsi montrer le dessin sur son épiderme à n’importe qui.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas oublier que c’est par sa faute !

-          Tant que tes blessures ne sont pas guéries..., tenta Alba.

-          Elles ne guérissent pas, elles ne disparaissent pas !, s’emporta Francis. Je ne veux plus les voir ! Tu es impuissant à les soigner !

-          Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, il faudrait que tu les montres à Arthur. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit réticent à t’aider…

-          Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt crever ! Depuis qu’il a assassiné ma jolie Jean… 

-          Francis, je vais le faire ! », s’écria Alba, avant d’avoir affaire à un mur de lamentations intarissables.

Calmé par le ton catégorique d’Alba, Francis quitta le petit salon en lui faisant signe de le suivre vers la salle dédiée à son art. Il passa la porte en l’attendant impatiemment.

« Maintenant ?, demanda Alba.

-          Maintenant, je ne supporte plus cette situation. »

Alba supposa qu’il ne parlait pas que de ses plaies physiques, mais il ne lui fit pas part de sa pensée. Certains problèmes ne pouvaient se résoudre par l’aide d’une personne extérieure. Seulement tout ceci ne cessait de le tarauder méchamment. 

« Francis, le temps que je prépare mes encres et mon matériel, fais un brin de toilettes pour que tout soit bien propre. Ça va te faire très mal, parce que ton corps est déjà très sensible de ce côté.

-          Ça ne pourra pas faire plus mal que ce que j’ai déjà enduré par sa faute…

-          Tu t’attendais à mieux de sa part, affirma Alba en bougeant ses tiroirs dans la salle attenante.

-          Je pensais qu’on avait partagé d’assez bons moments ensemble pour… Alba ! Arthur était vraiment impliqué dans cette guerre. Il voulait vraiment que je devienne une partie de son territoire… Il voulait m’assujettir à tout prix ! Il a fait tellement de mal à mon peuple ! Alba, tu entends, Alba ! Il s’est fait un ennemi mortel en ma personne. »

Ecosse hocha prudemment la tête.

Arthur avait vraiment été très maladroit pour exprimer ce qu’il souhaitait réellement. Vivre ensemble sous la même couronne n’impliquait pas de soumettre l’autre. Arthur embêtait déjà sa propre famille pour qu’ils soient tous réunis, il avait fallu qu’il se mette en tête de faire pareil avec Francis à la première occasion.

Tout ceci puait l’imbroglio amoureux à plein nez.

On ne tatouait sur sa peau que le symbole de l’être aimé, et non celui de son pire ennemi. N’allez pas lui faire croire le contraire. On ne faisait pas des pieds et des mains pour s’unir politiquement à un autre sans que ce soit anodin. Cela avait très mal tourné toute cette histoire avec les intérêts des Rois et des hommes. Alba décida qu’il n’allait pas s’en mêler plus que de raison pour sa sauvegarde personnelle.

Alba sortit plusieurs pots pour verser les différentes encres nécessaires à son art ainsi qu’un pinceau.

« Allonge-toi ici sur le ventre, je commence par le dos. Là aussi, tu as des traces.

-          Et je suis heureux de ne pas les voir tout le temps celles-là, râla Francis en s’exécutant.

-          Détends-toi, ça va durer des heures. »

A la fin de cette séance longue de toute une nuit, Alba put se sentir satisfait professionnellement de son travail. Il n’aimait toujours pas le choix de Francis et son rendu mortifère, même s’il avait ajouté une petite touche personnelle au cas où la relation entre Arthur et Francis s’arrangerait.

Le tronc noir d’un rosier assassin poussait depuis la naissance de sa hanche gauche pour remonter blesser de ses épines foncées le corps de Francis en fines gouttes de sang. Cinq roses d’apparence naturelle, aux pétales rouges et aux centres blancs, se disputaient la place restante : deux petites sur le flanc épousaient les formes, une immense s’étalait sur l’omoplate de manière magnifique et royale, la branche de l’avant-dernière s’enroulait sur l’épaule pour fleurir sur le bras dans sa partie supérieure et la dernière portait en son centre un cœur en flammes au niveau de la poitrine.

Alba se sentait mal d’avoir céder devant Francis qui s’observait dans le miroir avec satisfaction.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-          Oh, beaucoup mieux ! ça ne me heurte plus le regard. »

Francis revint à son reflet, avant de jurer dans sa barbe.

« Chien d’anglais ! Me faire autant de mal ! Il n’a donc aucune reconnaissance, aucun sens de l’amitié… »

Conscient d’ennuyer Alba avec ses problèmes, le français se retourna vers lui avec un très beau sourire.

« Merci, Alba. Je crois que je m’entendrais plus très bien avec ton frère. »

Un regret ainsi que de la tristesse passèrent dans ses yeux bleus.

« Ivre, le bougre, il est encore pire ! Et la tronche qu’il a tiré quand il a dessaoulé… * »

Alba avait assez entendu parler de cet épisode. Arthur avait été furieux de s’être retrouvé à moitié ivre mort quand il avait dû signer la fin de la guerre. Il avait dû repartir de France la queue entre les jambes.

« Et je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu’il m’a fait, rajouta Francis en désignant son corps agrémenté de noir, de blanc et de rouge stylisés. Il n’y aura plus jamais de mariages entre nos deux pays ! »

Alba se tut en laissant Francis apprécier le tour qu’avait pris son corps. Il ne valait mieux pas se brûler les doigts sur sa déception amoureuse.

* * *

 

**_Juin 1940 : Le 16, l’Angleterre propose une solution « inédite »  pour sauver la France de l’invasion allemande… Ceci s’appelle l’Union franco-britannique. Ce n’est vraiment pas passé loin. Il aurait suffit de quelques heures.  
_**

* * *

 

 

 « Attends, attends ! Je n’ai pas bien entendu ton offre si généreuse. Répètes un peu pour voir ! Écrivez tous sur un petit calepin ce qu’il va dire que j’ai des preuves… Vous prenez note… Très bien... Fais attention, Arthur ! Tu pourrais signer ton arrêt de mort…  Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?, s’énerva Francis.

-          Toi ! Le bouffeur de grenouilles ! Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche !, s’écria Arthur qui était à bout à cause des évènements récents. J’essaie de sauver tes fesses de l’enfer nazi !

-          Ne le notez pas ça… Laisses mes fesses tranquilles !, s’indigna le français.

-          Imbécile décérébré ! Je te fais la proposition du siècle !

-          Parle-moi encore de siècle ou de cent ans et je te fais la peau ! »

Arthur desserra les poings qu’il avait posés sur la table des négociations pour apporter plus de poids à son argumentaire. Évidemment, il n’avait pas pensé que l’invasion récente de la France ainsi que sa proposition réveilleraient de vieilles blessures.

Heureusement, il était assez en colère pour faire passer le rouge de ses joues pour une conséquence de cette émotion.

« Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il. Je voulais juste t’aider…

-          Ton soutien militaire me fait défaut, minauda Francis.

-          Tu ne comprends rien à l’intelligence d’une tactique sur le long terme ! J’ai sauvé nos hommes pour qu’on puisse résister et pour qu’on puisse répliquer. Francis, tu risques d’être obligé de capituler ! On en est à ce point !

-          C’est sûr que ça te resterait dans les dents, si j’étais finalement défait par un autre que toi ! Il n’y aurait pas de mort plus douce que de te priver de ce petit plaisir…

-          Tu n’es qu’un idiot ! »

Arthur n’avait jamais voulu la destruction de Francis. Non, jamais ! Ce qu’il désirait se rapprochait plus de l’extrémité à laquelle ils étaient confrontés. Il ne l’avouerait pour rien au monde, mais c’était l’occasion rêvée de concrétiser cette envie qui le tiraillait depuis des siècles. Et il n’avait pas l’impression de forcer la main de Francis, puisque c’était en cours de négociation depuis plus d’une année. Ils devaient le faire dans l’urgence afin de se protéger du IIIème Reich et afin de lutter pour la Justice et pour la Liberté.

« Francis, l’union de nos gouvernements pour ne former qu’une seule nation ne pourrait que nous être bénéfique…

-          Et il a dit cette énormité encore une fois ! Vos petits stylos ont démarré au quart de tour ? Je vais te cogner !

-          Francis, l’escalade de violence ne nous mènera nulle part », cria Arthur.

Francis lança ses poings en avant sans succès. Il resta à sa place, derrière la table beaucoup trop grande pour qu’il puisse atteindre son rival de toujours. Arthur retint sa respiration. Il craignait que le français abandonne toute pudeur pour franchir l’obstacle et pour l’entraîner dans une bagarre stérile. Francis pouvait-il seulement se le permettre blessé comme il l’était dans sa chair ? Il ne pouvait que gesticuler à grands cris son opposition à cette idée. Il était à bout de force.

« Une seule nation : l’Union franco-britannique ! Jamais de la vie ! Ta façon de me demander en mariage est assez cavalière », râla-t-il.

Arthur eut un rictus amusé devant l’énervement de son rival.

« Si j’en avais eu le temps, je t’aurais amené dans un restaurant anglais, le taquina-t-il.

-          Ah ! Ne me parle pas d’horreur culinaire !

-          Francis, ton gouvernement est d’accord pour signer ! Il ne me manque plus que ton accord dont j’aurais pu me passer !

-          C’est nan !

-          Je me passerais de ton accord !

-          Il veut me marier avec lui de force !, hurla-t-il vers les secrétaires témoins de cette mascarade d’accord politique pour les prendre en pitié.

-          C’est un cas de force majeure !

-          Une union indissoluble en plus ! Tu veux m’épouser pour l’éternité !

-          C’est un peu le principe d’un mariage ! Aurais-tu oublié que ça fait environ un an qu’on le négocie ?

-          Hein ? »

L’étonnement de Francis ne pouvait être feint. Alors, lui aussi, son gouvernement le lui aurait caché…

« En fait, grommela Arthur. Je ne suis au courant que depuis une heure !

-          Oh, c’est pas vrai ! », soupira Francis en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il en aurait pleuré qu’Arthur ne s’en serait pas étonné.

« Ecoute, Francis, ça me fait autant plaisir qu’à toi… »

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il avait toujours espéré leur union. Il allait se retrouver face à un refus catégorique. De toute façon, il avait abandonné l’idée de se retrouver aimé en retour. Depuis la guerre de cent ans, Francis le haïssait de toutes ses forces pour avoir voulu réunir leurs deux nations sous le même Roi. Et il était en train de l’acculer pour lui demander sa main de nouveau.

« … Je n’étais pas au courant de ce projet… Comme toi… Je veux juste… »

Il ne voulait pas que Francis disparaisse ou que Francis passe du côté ennemi. Sa gorge se nouait de terreur.

« Francis, c’est…

-          Ce n’est pas provisoire, réfuta-t-il.

-          Francis, j’en ai assez de faire la guerre contre toi ! Si les Allemands prennent ton pays, que va-t-il se passer encore une fois ?, argumenta Arthur. Et ce serait l’occasion pour arrêter nos disputes une fois pour toute !

-          Si tu crois que je serais un mari arrangeant, tu te trompes !

-          Acceptes-tu ?

-          Passe-toi de mon accord, tu as ma bénédiction ! »

Arthur fit une bouche en cul de poule. C’était un non qui sonnait comme un oui. L’esprit de contradiction français dans toute sa splendeur.

« Je prends ça comme un oui. Il faudra bien que tu apposes ta signature…

-          Quand mon gouvernement aura signé, pas avant. »

Arthur flaira une quelconque entourloupe de la part de son rival. Il préféra donc se dépêcher pour transmettre la nouvelle au Général de Gaulle et pour faire signer cet accord au plus vite.

« Tu ne te préoccupes pas de mes sentiments, me feras-tu la cours comme il se doit ? », le provoqua Francis alors qu’il claquait la porte.

Arthur avait enfin ce qu’il désirait construire depuis toujours avec son rival, mais la victoire lui semblait vraiment amère.

Il avait fallu que Francis et lui soient au bord du gouffre avec cette seconde guerre mondiale pour qu’ils soient obligés d’unir leurs forces armées et politiques.

Francis gagnait ainsi un appui sans faille de sa part pour défendre son territoire. De son côté, Arthur était assuré de ne pas être attaqué par la flotte française, car elle ne pourrait jamais tomber entre les mains des allemands. A eux deux, ils pourraient vaincre les fascistes.

Ce n’était pas leurs sentiments mais bien leurs intérêts qui les avaient réunis. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre.

Arthur toqua au siège des négociations gouvernementales pour leur faire part de leur volonté commune. L’Union franco-britannique était donc en route pour se concrétiser. Peut-être qu’avec le temps…

Seulement l’Union ne fut jamais consommée**.

 

La France fut obligée de décliner l’offre.

* * *

**_17 juin 1940 : _ **

« C'est le cœur serré que je vous dis aujourd'hui qu'il faut cesser le combat ».

Le Président du Conseil français Paul Reynaud avait démissionné de son poste pour laisser la place au Maréchal Pétain.

L’Union franco-britannique n’avait donc pas pu être signée à temps.

On parlait déjà d’armistice voire de capitulation de l’état français.

Francis était dans un état épouvantable depuis qu’il avait entendu l’ordre de cesser le feu. Il avait perdu espoir et il ne bougeait plus de son lit, empreint à une fièvre terrible.

Arthur le veillait tout en se faisant parvenir les nouvelles dès que possible par des secrétaires de son gouvernement.

Il n’était pas mieux, il était le dernier rempart en Europe, il avait peur de tomber à son tour.

Il serrait fébrilement la main de son allié qui ne le serait peut-être plus dans quelques heures. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter.

« Francis, tu as déjà réussi à te sortir de pire. J’en sais quelque chose… Et tu as mon soutien… Je crois que ton Général va réagir et s’opposer à ton Maréchal…

-          Je ne veux pas collaborer avec eux, marmonna Francis dans son oreiller. J’ai le moral dans les chaussettes. Et j’ai mal partout.

-          Tu es en guerre sur ton territoire. C’est tout à fait normal. »

Francis se retourna sur le dos. Arthur put voir toute sa souffrance dans ses yeux noyés de larmes.

« Une invasion est toujours difficile à supporter », gémit-il.

Arthur allait répondre par une phrase douce, quand il s’aperçut d’un éclat rougeoyant au niveau du cœur de Francis.

« Tu es blessé », demanda-t-il affolé.

N’attendant pas la permission du français, il déboutonna la chemise de celui-ci pour s’enquérir de son état.

Il fut étonné de découvrir un tatouage inconnu sur la peau de son rival. Il reconnaissait sans mal le style de l’artiste, puisque c’était l’un de ses proches parents.

« Ce n’est pas que je suis contre les caresses, commença Francis…

-          Depuis quand es-tu tatoué ? Tu ne te gènes jamais pour te dénuder ! Et je ne l’ai jamais vu !

-          Quoi ? Tu le vois !, s’alarma Francis en remontant le drap sur lui.

-          Alors, on va voir mon frère pour se faire dessiner des roses sur les pecs ?, s’en amusa Arthur dans l’espoir de dérider Francis.

-          Tu n’as rien vu, tu n’as rien vu, tu n’as rien vu !, insista Francis comme s’il essayait de l’hypnotiser avec ce leitmotiv.

-          Oui, mais je l’ai vu !, contra Arthur de manière gamine, je l’ai vu, je l’ai vu !

-          Nan, tu n’as rien vu !

-          Si, je l’ai vu. Je peux le voir en entier ? »

Francis se tapa le front avec son poing.

« Je dois être tellement fatigué qu’il a échappé à mon contrôle. Tu es bien la dernière personne à laquelle je l’aurais montré.

-          Oh, je me sens flatté… »

Les énormes sourcils d’Arthur se froncèrent de mécontentement, avant qu’il ne parle à nouveau. Il y avait d’autres nations avec pour emblème des roses rouges.

« …Ah, oui, je vois… des roses rouges… évidemment… Et visible que pour une seule personne certainement… Suis-je bête ?  Alors, on se tape mon ancienne colonie ? Tu n’as pas honte ! Alfred est trop jeune pour toi. »***

Arthur l’avait mauvaise, vraiment mauvaise. Il se faisait vraiment avoir sur toute la ligne avec ces deux-là. La jalousie gonflait ses veines tout comme la tristesse. Un tatouage pareil ne se gardait pas que pour soi. Il était également là pour le plaisir de l’être aimé. Il comprenait mieux les réticences de Francis pour leur Union.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas t’imaginer ?, répondit Francis d’une voix tremblante.

-          Je ne sais pas. C’est bien pour ton amoureux ou pour ton amoureuse que tu as fait ça. Je ne vois pas d’autre raison.

-          Il y a tout un tas d’autres raisons valables !

-          Des roses rouges, le taquina Arthur, c’est le symbole de la passion et de l’amour.

-          Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je vais te faire voir si tu y tiens tant ! »

Francis se redressa avec difficulté pour passer sa chemise par-dessus la tête. Après avoir bataillé avec le vêtement... il n’avait pas voulu de l’aide britannique... C’était toujours une joie de le voir se débattre avec fierté.

Francis jeta son haut à travers la pièce et il se tourna sur le flanc pour lui faire admirer le travail.

Arthur en fut immédiatement mal à l’aise. Les encres noires et rouges tranchaient sur la peau blanche de manière violente et tourmentée. Le dessin en lui-même exprimait plus de souffrances qu’autre chose, malgré l’art délicat de son frère qui avait adouci le message transmis à ses yeux. Le tronc du rosier qui parcourait le flanc de Francis le blessait symboliquement.

Non. Ce genre de tatouage n’avait rien à voir avec des sentiments purs. Arthur sut instantanément qu’il était à l’origine du souhait de ce dessin en remarquant la blancheur du cœur des fleurs épanouies. La Rose des Tudor, de sa royauté.

Avoir la confirmation de la haine de Francis à son égard lui serra le cœur, le faisant se sentir très mal. Que pouvait-il donc espérer si son rival n’avait toujours pas digéré cette guerre ? Tout ceci le confortait dans sa terrible résolution de faire une croix sur ses sentiments. Résolution était un bien grand mot. Combien de fois avait-il voulu le faire ?

« Oui, bien sûr… Tu ne voulais pas que je le vois… Surtout en ce moment… Cache-le immédiatement.

-          Je ne peux pas. Je suis trop faible pour ça.

-          Avec un vêtement... N’importe quoi… Je ne le supporte pas…

-          Oh ! Il fallait réfléchir avant d’attaquer la France par le passé. ça pouvait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. »

Ça aurait pu être merveilleux, si et seulement si tellement de choses se seraient passées comme prévu durant les négociations.

« … J’étais trop jeune pour en mesurer les…

-          Tu as trahi la confiance que j’avais en toi !

-          Ne suis-je pas en train de la regagner ! Je suis beaucoup plus mâture qu’à l’époque… Et toi aussi !

-          Tu as voulu me forcer la main avec cette union, hier !

-          Je t’ai déjà dit que je n’étais pas au courant des négociations à ce sujet. Je l’ai appris hier tout comme toi. Et puis, moi ça me va, j’ai toujours voulu… »

Arthur s’arrêta net. C’était une peine perdue.

« Oh, oui ! Tu as toujours voulu me mettre le collier autour du cou, repris Francis en se méprenant.

-          Si tu relis les termes du contrat, ça n’a rien à voir avec de la domination de l’un ou de l’autre ! C’est une mise en commun. Arrêtes de voir le mal partout ! De toute façon, ça a échoué et c’est sûrement à cause de ta mauvaise volonté.

-          Dis donc, ça te prend à cœur.

-          Couvre-toi », râla Arthur pour éviter le sujet.

Arthur releva le drap pour ne plus avoir ce tatouage, manifestation de son échec amoureux, devant lui.

« Tu n’aimes vraiment pas ce motif.

-          Comment pourrais-je l’aimer ? Il te blesse !

-          Non, Arthur. Il cache de vieilles blessures que tu m’as infligées. Regarde-bien… »

Francis lui prit la main pour la faire naviguer sur sa peau marquée. Un frisson remonta de ses doigts jusqu’à son échine, il touchait sa peau en une caresse qui devint très vite moins agréable. Il sentait des accrocs. Des images de batailles anciennes lui parvenaient en même temps. Il échappa à la poigne faible de Francis comme s’il s’était brûlé.

Il ne tenait qu’à lui de le soigner. Arthur écarta le drap pour examiner plus en détails ce tatouage qui le mettait mal à l’aise. Il observa attentivement le tronc pour remarquer des touches d’encre émeraude, rappelant ses yeux anglais, dissimulées dans le noir au regard des non-initiés. Son frère avait donc pensé à tout pour sa pénitence.

« Est-ce que, quand je passe sur tes cicatrices, tu as des réminiscences ?

-          Non. Juste un sentiment douloureux, des impressions, des émotions assez vagues. 

-          Il est peut-être temps que je paye pour tout le mal que je t’ai fait. Je t’avertis. ça risque de changer l’aspect de ton tatouage…

-          Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ? Je ne te permets pas de faire n’importe quoi avec mon corps.

-          Je vais guérir ce mal », lui signifia Arthur en mettant le doigt sur la cicatrice la plus importante sur le bas ventre.

De l’air froid, une bataille dans la boue, des chevaliers en armure, un massacre sans nom.

Pour lui, c’était une victoire ; pour Francis, une défaite cuisante. Azincourt.

Arthur souffla un grand coup pour aspirer la douleur de son ancien ennemi à la perte d’une grande partie de sa noblesse. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, alors qu’il aspirait la cicatrice hors du corps du français comme un poison à l’aide de sa magie.

« Hé ! Il faut que tu gardes tes forces pour vaincre les Bosch, dit Francis en tentant de l’interrompre.

-         Je crois que… Francis, il t’en faudra énormément pour leur résister également. Tout n’est pas perdu. Si je peux t’aider en quoi que ce soit, je le ferai. Laisse-toi faire…

-          Je ne suis pas contre une séance de papouille, quand c’est agréable pour les deux parties, le charria Francis.

-          Imbécile », grogna Arthur avant de passer à la suivante.

Ce fut d’abord ses doigts qui tracèrent les contours des anciennes blessures avec compassion. La sensation plaisante d’avoir la peau de l’homme qu’il aimait sous leur pulpe contrebalançait le tourment qu’il endurait en lui prodiguant des soins.

Chaque bataille qu’il avait remportée contre Francis devenait des défaites acerbes pour son cœur.

Le corps d’Arthur était parcouru de frissons désagréables. Il avait la poitrine prête à exploser à cause de chaque plaie qu’il avait infligée à son rival. Il ne s’arrêtait pourtant pas, car il devait donner les armes nécessaires à son allié du moment pour survivre. Malgré la douleur physique et morale, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser en l’état.

Francis lui murmurait entre deux soupirs d’aise de se stopper dans sa démarche. Arthur ferait mieux de rester solide pour affronter leur ennemi, plutôt que de le renforcer lui.

Arthur se plaisait à lui apporter du réconfort. Sa grande satisfaction résidait dans le changement opéré dans le tatouage de Francis.

Les épines assassines se rétractaient, emportant avec elles leurs gouttes de sang, rendant plus agréable au regard le dessin, effaçant ainsi le préjudice vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Le rosier commençait à lui plaire. Ses doigts s’attardèrent entre deux guérisons sur son tronc vivant. La chaleur du corps de Francis ainsi que sa respiration semblait donner vie à ce végétal auquel il manquait encore quelque chose pour le rendre parfait.

Arthur ne se souvint plus quand la souffrance accumulée fut trop puissante à contenir pour lui. Sa main dériva, il se pencha plus vers son homologue et ce fut sa bouche qui alla boire directement ses fautes.

« Arthur, là, ça devient vraiment gênant. »

L’anglais posa son regard embué par la fatigue vers le visage du français si proche.

« Apprécies et tais-toi… Il n’y a que toi pour voir quelque chose d’ambiguë…

-          Je n’avais rien dit de tel...

-          Tais-toi. »

Arthur continuait en ne se focalisant que sur la peau tatouée de son rival. Le déplaisir lui passait à présent à travers pour le laisser apprécier le toucher délicat de ses lèvres sur cet épiderme malmené. Il aimait le goût de la peau de Francis. Il adorait à présent le rosier qui s’agrémentait de douces feuilles émeraudes, se dépliant au grand jour sous son passage amoureux. Le tatouage devenait de plus en plus comme son symbole, plus un objet de désir et de confiance.

Le creux de la hanche se creuse sous son attouchement. Il sent Francis se tendre sous ses baisers, une certaine limite venait d’être franchie.

« Arrête-toi immédiatement…

-          Je n’ai pas fini. Il reste ce cœur emprisonné par les flammes, murmura Arthur en voulant poser sa main dessus.

-          Je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose quant à la mort de Jeanne, râla Francis en lui attrapant la main.

-          Je suis un voleur de feu.

-          Ce n’est pas le moment de s’adonner à la poésie, répliqua Francis très mal à l’aise.

-          Ne te sens-tu pas mieux ?

-          Je passe un agréable moment. N’en doutes pas. Je ressens beaucoup de bien-être grâce à cette guérison. J’ai l’impression de m’être fait massé, voire plus, puisque tout ceci est en train de déraper Arthur… Est-ce que tu t’en rends compte ? »

Francis passa sa main sous les yeux fatigués d’Arthur qui clignèrent plusieurs fois.

« Je ne sais plus depuis quand tout ceci a dérapé dans le mauvais sens.

-          Heureux de te l’entendre dire ! ça doit bien faire un quart d’heure que je ne dis rien, mais que je n’en pense pas moins sur tes attouchements illégitimes.

-          Non... ça a dérapé le 24 mai 1337, la confiscation de la Guyenne pour félonie...

-          Je ne parlais pas de la guerre de cent ans, mais de ce qui est en train de se passer ! Est-ce que tu es vraiment avec moi ? Non, ne touches pas ! »

Arthur apposa la paume de sa main sur le cœur en flamme pour soigner cette peine intense. Il regrettait lui aussi la perte de cette femme d’exception, ce qui rendit l’opération encore plus difficile. Son cœur se serra. Il libéra enfin Francis de l’ombre de cette terrible guerre entre eux.

Il sourit en voyant des feuilles envelopper tendrement le cœur rose pâle de son rival.

Arthur poussa légèrement Francis pour s’allonger à côté de lui.

« Je ne suis pas contre un câlin plus sage que tout à l’heure, si c’est ce que tu voulais demander en t’imposant dans mes draps, ironisa Francis.

-          Laisse-moi récupérer... C’est mon lit à la base.

-          Si tu es fatigué juste pour quelques petits baisers, plaisanta Francis, je plains tes conquêtes.

-          Ne dis rien de plus. Je ne suis pas d’humeur à entendre tes sarcasmes. »

Francis se rapprocha de lui pour bien tenir dans le petit lit et il le prit dans ses bras. Arthur s’abandonna un bon moment dans son étreinte, appréciant cette sensation qu’il n’était pas près de revoir. Il avait perdu espoir depuis très longtemps. Il ne pouvait faire mieux que de veiller sur l’autre autant que possible.

Francis remua contre lui pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il en fit de même pour s’ajuster à lui. Il n’aurait peut-être plus l’occasion d’être aussi proche de son corps. Il appréciait autant qu’il pouvait cette chaleur, cette odeur, ce toucher qu’il avait tant désiré.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, j’aurais dit que tu profites un max de mon corps... »

Arthur aurait voulu lui dire de se taire encore une fois.

« Qu’est-ce que ça te fait de voir ton emblème sur ma peau ? J’aimerais bien savoir… »

A contrecœur, Arthur se releva sur un coude pour observer à nouveau le tatouage. Les fleurs lui semblaient bien plus belles maintenant qu’elles étaient accompagnées de feuilles, le tronc lui paraissait beaucoup moins sinistre. Il devait bien s’avouer qu’il aimait bien à présent voir son symbole sur Francis. Il avait un certain sentiment d’appartenance bien agréable. Même s’il ne partagerait jamais son amour avec Francis, c’était une bien maigre consolation de compter autant pour lui. Il répondit alors :

« Oh ! De mon côté, je suis ravi. Et toi, n’es-tu pas embêté d’être ainsi marqué par ton meilleur ennemi ? Je suis sûr que si ça se savait, ça jaserait pas mal dans les couloirs. »

Les rumeurs, ils n’avaient rien de pire en temps de guerre. Il savait que si certaines choses à son propos venaient à se répandre, il en prendrait pour son grade.

« Tu n’as pas intérêt à t’en vanter, le prévint Francis.

-          Je compte bien être le seul à pouvoir en jouir pour le moment. Peut-être un jour, montreras-tu à tous ton attachement pour ma petite personne.

-          De quoi ?, s’étrangla presque Francis. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées ! »

Arthur quitta les draps chaleureux pour faire quelque pas en dehors du lit. Il ne valait mieux pas qu’il s’attarde auprès de Francis. Ce ne créerait que des interférences dans leur relation bien compliquée. Seulement, il était question à présent d’efforts de part et d’autres.

« J’ai quelque chose à te montrer. Si tu gardes ce secret, je garderai le tien.

-          Tu n’es pas obligé. ça m’étonnerait que tu aies à m’offrir un secret équivalent au mien tatoué sur ma peau. »

Arthur eut un petit sourire suffisant, avant de déboutonner sa chemise.

« Oh ! On enlève le maillot ! De suite, ça devient plus intéressant pour moi », s’en amusa Francis en lui faisant une mine perverse.

L’anglais ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il abandonna le vêtement sur une chaise, avant de retourner s’asseoir sur le lit dos à Francis. Il passa une main sur son épaule gauche en espérant montrer du doigt cette marque indélébile sur son corps.

Il entendit un bruissement de draps. La main de Francis passa sur la peau brûlée au fer rouge. Trois petites feuilles caractéristiques.

« Mon emblème du lys royal… Comment as-tu chopé ça ?

-          J’ai été capturé par ta flotte au temps de tes Rois. Tes français se sont amusés à marquer les miens. Je n’ai pas été épargné. »

Francis rit en mettant l’arrondi de ses doigts dans la peau incurvée.

« Excuse-moi, mais je trouve ça vraiment drôle que nous ayons les symboles de l’un et de l’autre sur la peau. »

Arthur sursauta quand la bouche de Francis vint se poser sur cette marque sensible. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il réagisse ainsi.

« Ainsi, on est quitte ! Oh ! », s’exclama avec admiration Francis.

Le français venait sûrement de voir le tatouage inactivé se déplier, autour de cet emblème central, en un lys blanc naturel vu de face. Un autre de côté avait poussé en bas de ses reins. Les lignes principales étaient très douces et rehaussées par des contrastes ajustés, laissant un certain aérien imprégner le motif.  
Arthur jeta un regard à sa propre poitrine : un lys entier venait d’éclore également. Il avait été bête de lui montrer en espérant qu’il ne ferait rien de ce genre. Il s’était juré d’activer ce sort que si ses sentiments étaient retournés.

« Enfin, bon, tu es au courant maintenant », râla Arthur en voulant échapper à des explications là-dessus.

Il se leva pour récupérer sa chemise au plus vite et faire disparaître aux yeux de son rival la preuve de son attachement.

« Ton tatouage est vraiment pur. Laisse-moi le regarder. Contrairement aux roses, il y a très peu de nations avec des lys. Et vu comme tu penses que c’est un signe d’amour…

-          Je ne te permets pas de te moquer de moi à ce sujet, s’écria Arthur.

-          Je me sens vraiment indigne de tes sentiments à mon égard.

-          Tu ne devrais pas !, répondit Arthur sur la défensive. De toute façon, je sais très bien que tu ne me les retourneras jamais ! Tu me détestes bien trop pour avoir essayé de nous réunir !

-          Arthur, il y a certaines choses qu’on n’obtient pas par la force.

-          Je ne voulais pas de cette guerre absurde ! Tout ce que je voulais construire avec toi ressemblait plus à cette Union franco-britannique. Je voulais être proche de toi !

-          Je t’en ai voulu ! Je ne comprenais pas que tu voulais me priver de mon Indépendance à laquelle je tiens tant.

-          Je ne savais pas comment m’y prendre, avoua Arthur. J’étais beaucoup trop jeune pour tout te faire comprendre. Ensuite, quand mon Roi a déclaré la guerre contre le tien, tu es devenu sourd à mon affection. Je suis vraiment désolé d’avoir mis dans la tête de mon Roi que l’on pouvait être regroupé sous sa gouvernance. Je pensais que c’était pour le mieux.

-          On aurait dû avoir cette conversation depuis longtemps.

-          Ne t’inquiètes pas. Je suis résolu à vivre un amour à sens unique, trancha Arthur. »

Francis lui parut très réfléchi pendant un petit moment. Arthur ne sut que faire sous l’intensité de son regard. Il avait envie de se rhabiller pour clore l’incident, mais une partie de lui ne se lassait pas de plaire à Francis avec ses lys dévoilés. Il remarquait bien que son rival n’y était pas indifférent.

Francis lui sourit avant de sortir enfin de ce lit dans lequel il se complaisait avec malheur depuis le début de l’après-midi.

Arthur ne pouvait détacher son regard du rosier vivant sous les mouvements de pas de Francis. Il voulait y apposer de nouveau ses doigts et sa bouche pour le plaisir cette fois. Il voulait s’accoler à lui pour mêler les roses avec les lys.

Francis prit ses joues entre ses mains, alors que ses lèvres s’étiraient encore plus. Il se réjouissait pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« Je t’en ai toujours voulu, et tu sais pourquoi ?

-          Je t’ai fait trop de mal… Sans le vouloir, Francis…

-          J’ai été très déçu. J’en attendais tellement de toi, expliqua-t-il près de ses lèvres. Et la rancœur m’empêchait de m’en rendre compte à quel point j’étais déjà très attaché à toi. Depuis quelques temps, on s’entend vraiment bien. Je suis de nouveau amoureux de toi. 

-          Ne me fais pas ton numéro de charme juste pour coucher avec moi. »

Francis eut un petit rire qui lui chatouilla les lèvres. Arthur avait tellement envie de ce baiser.

« Fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là. Je n’ai pas intérêt à mécontenter mon allié le plus solide dans cette guerre. I’m in love with you.

-          Je… »

Francis l’embrassa chastement sans attendre sa réponse. Arthur réagit immédiatement à l’étreinte tant espérée. Il s’accrocha à lui, réclamant bien plus à l’homme qu’il avait tant attendu.

Son cœur se réchauffa d’un doux sentiment bien familier renforcé par la réciprocité.

Leurs lèvres s’ouvrirent pour que leurs langues se rencontrent enfin. Les mains de Francis vinrent chercher sa taille pour le rapprocher encore de lui, alors qu’Arthur caressait son dos découvert.

L’excitation commençait à les gagner pour se transformer en un désir bien plus fort d’être uni.

Arthur baissa son regard vers le rouge et le blanc si proche de leurs peaux différentes ; il embrassa le cœur tatoué avec dévotion avant de revenir vers cette bouche cajoleuse.

Francis le poussa dans la pièce exiguë en riant franchement de leurs démarches hésitantes.

Arthur se retrouva très vite contre un mur et, connaissant la réputation de Francis de faire ça partout et dans n’importe quelle position, il avait à peine une vague idée de comment ça allait se poursuivre.

« Tu ne crois pas qu’on devrait y aller de manière un peu plus classique pour une première fois. »

Francis soupira vaguement ennuyé.

«Arthur, on n’en est qu’aux préliminaires que tu me prends déjà la tête… »

Le bel anglais préféra couper court aux pourparlers en l’embrassant à nouveau.

« Je préfère ça », réussit à caser Francis entre deux baisers enflammés.

Arthur ne se lassait pas de caresser le torse offert à ses bons soins, alors que sa bouche ne cessait d’être occupée par ce finaud de français. La main française dans son dos dessinait des cercles plaisants qui le faisaient se tendre de plus en plus contre lui. Francis délaissa ses lèvres pour embrasser son épaule.

Arthur avait la tête qui lui tournait. L’échec de leur Union l’avait déçu mais il avait gagné plus au change. Il posa son menton dans le creux du cou de son amant, il repoussa les cheveux bouclés en un souffle, avant de se mettre à sucer l’épiderme sensible à ce niveau-là.

Il eut en retour un frisson. Francis bougea pour le plaquer encore plus contre le mur. Il rit devant l’empressement de son petit ami dont les mains titillaient sa ceinture. La tête de Francis descendit au niveau de sa poitrine. Le français se mit à tracer du bout de la langue les contours des pétales de la fleur de lys éclatante au niveau de son corps. Il n’aurait pas cru qu’il aurait été autant excité par l’utilisation de ce tatouage de cette façon. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel dans la manière dont Francis le faisait en déposant des baisers au bout des contours. Pendant ce temps, Arthur caressait les cheveux bouclés d’une main tandis que de l’autre il dessinait des arabesques avec les corolles de la rose sur le bras de Francis. Il jetait alternativement un regard sur ce qu’il faisait sur son emblème attrayant et sur le visage de Francis dont les yeux aimants le faisaient se sentir toute chose.

Il en avait tant rêvé de ce moment.

Ses doigts vinrent se perdre sur ce cœur stylisé pour repousser doucement Francis. Il joua à son tour avec le tatouage pour en suivre les formes beaucoup plus douces qu’avant son action bienfaitrice. Ce vert émeraude si semblable à celui de ses yeux l’émerveillait et ces roses prenaient enfin une signification amoureuse tout comme les lys, venant de naître sur sa peau, avaient trouvés une raison d’exister.

Il sentit Francis tirer sur sa ceinture qu’il avait débouclée, faisant ainsi tomber son pantalon militaire vert forêt. Arthur s’empêtra un peu avec. Il eut juste le temps de s’en défaire tout comme de son boxer que Francis revint à la charge entièrement nu également.

Francis frotta son entrejambe contre la sienne, tout doucement par des mouvements hanches contrôlées, pour faire monter en puissance leur désir si c’en était encore possible. Arthur avait son sexe bandé au maximum ; il commençait à s’impatienter ; et les baisers et les attouchements trop distants de Francis ne suffisaient plus à le contenter. Cette chaleur et cette tension entre eux ne demandaient que plus d’action. Il eut un mouvement de hanche un peu brusque qui alerta son amant.

« Là, la grande question se pose…

-          Fais ce que tu veux... ça m’est égal, mais fais-le. »

Francis déposa ses lèvres sur sa tempe, avant de lui demander.

« Je peux te pénétrer là contre ce mur… »

Arthur gémit son assentiment.

« … Je n’ai rien pour que ce soit plus agréable.

-          Dans ma table de chevet. »

A contrecœur, Francis s’éloigna de lui à toute vitesse pour récupérer le lubrifiant.

Arthur s’arqua contre le mur, sa virilité pointant indécemment vers le ciel. Francis, amusé de le voir ainsi sans pudeur, lui envoya son petit cœur tatoué dans les airs en un baiser délivré du bout des doigts. Arthur rit pendant qu’il revenait vers lui. Des pétales de roses s’étaient détachés de sa peau pour voleter dans les airs.

Son petit secret de séduction tellement envié viendrait donc de là.

Arthur lui prit le tube des mains aussitôt qu’il fut près de lui. Il versa ce qu’il lui fallait dans ses mains avant de jeter l’objet. Francis allait protester, mais Arthur fut plus rapide pour étaler la substance encore un peu froide sur le pénis de son partenaire. Francis se mit à gémir et à haleter plus fort sous l’effet de cette caresse bien plus intime. Ce sexe dur entre ses mains serait bientôt en lui. Arthur eut l’impression que sa peau lui brûlait tellement il anticipait le plaisir à venir.

Arthur laissa à peine le temps de se reprendre à Francis en arrêtant ce qu’il avait commencé.

Il l’embrassa, il passa les bras sur ses épaules et il sauta dans ses bras.

Francis eut le réflexe de passer ses mains sous les cuisses anglaises. Il trébucha, ce qui leur fit un peu peur, avant de caler Arthur contre le mur.

« Mais toi, tu…

-          Vas-y. ça ira très bien comme ça, répliqua Arthur. Je suis très excité et… I’m in love with you. »

Francis écarta plus ses jambes en prenant appui sur leur support. Il chercha un moment pour pouvoir le prendre sans heurt, ajustant leurs positions avec la force de l’expérience.

Il le regarda autant que faire se peut quand il réussit à entrer le bout de son pénis en lui. Arthur retint sa respiration se focalisant sur les magnifiques yeux bleus en face des siens. Il se détendit pour lui permettre de s’enfoncer totalement. Cette sensation d’unité lui plaisait beaucoup et ce serait bien pire quand Francis bougerait pour lui procurer du plaisir.

« Francis, aime-moi, réclama-t-il, alors qu’il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre.

-          Je ne peux pas résister à cet appel du cœur... »

Arthur le fit taire d’un baiser chaleureux. Francis était bien parti pour lui faire un discours enflammé et il n’était pas d’humeur à l’entendre très longtemps. Les hanches de son amant bougèrent enfin lui apportant du plaisir. Chaque roulement le clouait encore plus contre le mur contre lui. Arthur n’avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre pour accompagner son compagnon. Il participait en l’embrassant et en le caressant dès qu’il le pouvait s’en perdre l’équilibre, son bassin ne faisait que suivre le rythme imposé par Francis. Cette appréhension légère de tomber donnait un peu plus de piquant à la chose tout comme la tendresse avec laquelle il le faisait.

Les sensations plaisantes les submergeaient jusqu’au bout des doigts. Renforcés par cet amour séculaire si durement réprouvé qui trouvait enfin son exutoire, leurs regards énamourés ne se quittaient que rarement avant que tout ne s’emballe.

Arthur gémit plus fortement quand Francis trouva comment lui donner encore plus de joie à l’ouvrage. Il réfugia sa tête dans son cou l’exhortant à bien plus, à bien plus fort, et encore s’il lui plaisait.

Francis rit contre lui, les secouant légèrement. Arthur s’accrocha vraiment à lui quand il débuta un pas de plus en plus rapide, après avoir ajusté leur position. Ils ne se retinrent pas d’exprimer leur bonheur à haute voix sans que ce soit vraiment intelligible.

Leurs mouvements se firent de plus en plus erratiques, alors que leurs souffles déraillaient presque. Le plaisir, naissant de leurs corps à corps et de leurs échanges de sentiments, se transformait dans leurs ventres, s’y accumulait, se faufilaient dans leurs veines, dans leurs cœurs à l’unisson, dans leurs têtes euphoriques jusqu’à l’explosion.

Francis se retira de lui immédiatement pour ne pas se faire mal. Ils titubèrent ivre de leur amour vers le lit qui les attendait pour s’y effondrer.

Les yeux d’Arthur se fermèrent de délice. La dernière image qu’il eut avant de s’endormir fut celle d’une rose rouge et blanche éclatante de bonheur.

 

* * *

 

**18 juin 1940 : Appel du Général de Gaulle.**

« ... Quoi qu’il arrive, la flamme de la résistance française ne doit pas s’éteindre et ne s’éteindra pas… »

 

Francis avait un sourire satisfait à l’attente des paroles de son Général. Il avait regagné espoir. Il devenait la France libre stationné à Londres.

 

Alba préféra ne rien dire à propos des pétales de roses, volant autour de son petit frère, tout comme il se tut sur les corolles blanches autour du français. Sans oublier les petits cœurs et la myriade de fées curieuses les accompagnants partout.

 

Heureusement, il était le seul à pouvoir voir aussi distinctement cet étalage de sentiments.

 

Pour les autres, ils ne faisaient aucun doute que les deux anciens ennemis s’entendaient à merveille pour se battre côte à côte.

**Author's Note:**

> Note sur l’état d’ivresse d’Arthur à la fin de la guerre de cent ans : *La France a offert du vin lors du traité de Picquigny à l’armée anglaise en signe de bonne foi… En fait, c’était pour tous les saouler, pour les rendre incapable de se battre, pour les discréditer et pour surtout les obliger à accepter de se rendre et à signer enfin la fin de la guerre de cent ans. Vive les vignobles de France !
> 
> Note sur Seulement l’union ne fut jamais consommée : **Même les journalistes le disent, ce n’est pas que mon imagination personnelle !... Arthur a refusé la demande en mariage de Francis en 1956, c'était de nouveau cette fameuse Union franco-britannique… Si ça se trouve l’idée a encore été remise sur le tapis sans qu’on le sache avec la crise. Les archives dessus ne sortent qu’au bout de trente ans.
> 
> Note sur l’emblème des Etats-Unis : *** L’emblème de la rose aux Etats-Unis n’est valable qu’à partir de 1986… Je ne m’en suis aperçue qu’après. Pardon pour cet anachronisme !


End file.
